Feared from the past, nearing future...!
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: It;'s the end of year 3 and Harry is staying at Ron's house...but wierd things start to happen...Percy and Mr. Weasly leave, and Mrs. Weasly seems distressed...and whos this stranger walking the streets? please R&R! -ker-


AN: Yeah I know I'm meant to be doing Authors Titanic part 5 but I've had writers block and when this fic came into my head I

AN: Yeah I know I'm meant to be doing Authors Titanic part 5 but I've had writers block and when this fic came into my head I jumped because I'm a Harry Potter fan and I've never written a fic about the book. So, I've only read book 1 and book 3, I would of read book 2 but I haven't found it yet. Lol. I know quite a bit but not as much as some who've read more than me. I don't give a f*ck if you flame, kinda used to it I guess but hey! Complements would be nice ^_^.Enjoy!

FEARED PAST, NEARING FUTURE…!

** **

PART 1

_Something was drawing near, a cold hand descending on Harry's shoulder, a cold chill running down his spine as he was thrust forward.Something was coming closer, evil.He was returning, coming back for him, finish him off like he did his parents.Harry couldn't stand, his legs feeling limp and cold, dread filling his body like water fills a sink.He looked up, a shadow cast over him, his mind whirring with screams, blood, fear, dread!_

*

Harry woke up, sweat sliding down his forehead. He rubbed his face with his hands then reached for his glasses.The images from his dream still plastered in his mind, even as Ron woke up to greet him.The school year had just ended.Harry was staying with Ron for the holidays, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as grateful as ever, not to mention Dudley their fat sook of a boy.Ron's whole family were wizards and witches, but Harry was the only one in his family that had the special _features, _besides his Godfather, Sirius Black, James's best friend who was accused of their secret be.Ron got out of bed grabbing his crutches.The two then went down for breakfast, Mrs. Weasly had prepared.Pancakes piled high, oozing maple syrup and towering butter to add onto the large scoop of ice cream blobbed on top.

Harry's stomach rumbled and Fred sniggered, Mrs. Weasly hitting his arm."Help yourself Harry dear."She smiled."Thank you" Harry returned the gesture.Ron looked around."Hey…where are Dad and Percy?"He asked.Mrs. Weasly dished up some pancakes for Fred and George."They left early this morning to go back to Egypt" She mumbled.Ron looked slightly distressed. "With out saying good bye-" "Oh stop being such a retard!"Barked George.Ron shot him an evil glare and reached for his mother's wand.Mrs. Weasly slapped his hand hard."OW" Ron's hand retreated.George and Fred cracked up laughing."EAT YOUR BREAKFAST" Screamed Mrs. Weasly and everything went quiet.Fred and George finished their breakfast and slinked away, Harry and Ron exchanging worried looks.Mrs. Weasly had never yelled this loud at them.

*

Harry and Ron lay in Ron's room talking for most of the afternoon about the earlier commotion.First Ron's dad and Percy left for Egypt with out saying goodbye, then Mrs. Weasly acts strange.Even Fred and George were scared to go near her for the rest of the day.Ron rolled over on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, Harry in an armchair staring out the window at a man, dressed in long black robes walking slowly up the street then stopping, and staring into Harry's eyes."And to make things worse…" Ron started then stopped, noticing Harry whose eyes were focused on the movement outside.Ron turned getting Harry's attention, but when they both turned back there was nothing there.Harry blinked then rubbed his eyes, unsure of what he had seen._Had it been a wizard?He had gotten such a bad feeling from him…_Harry thought to himself.

*

The day ended quite quickly and Harry and Ron soon found themselves climbing into bed.Mrs. Weasly didn't tuck them in and Ron was getting distressed, his orange hair falling messily in front of his eyes.Harry kept thinking back to earlier that day, the strange mans eyes, black, endless.Harry ran his fingers over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, before taking off his glasses and lying down, the light magically flickering off as Ron pointed his wand at it.

_"Don't hurt me…please don't hurt me"a voice cried out, sorrowful sobs escaping her lips.Pain, fear…Harry found himself yelling; "LEAVE HER ALONE"A black figure turned around, he was draped in robes like the man on the street."You will fall…just like your parents" He spoke, voice like ice!My parents…James…Lily… "VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!"_

_ _

Harry woke with a start, darkness surrounding him.He climbed out of bed quickly, Ron waking up.Harry dashed from the room and down the steps, the front door opening for him as he ran out onto the streets.He could feel cold tears slipping down his cheeks as he collapsed helplessly."HARRY!HARRY!!!"Ron's voice was heard."HARRY, WHATS WRONG?GET UP!PLEASE HARRY!!!!!"Harry lay silent; his eyes forced closed, glasses askew, resting over his face.Ron dropped to his knees next to Harry, an icy cold wind blowing."Wake up Harry! Please get up!"Ron shook his friend.Harry tried to speak but all that came out was a shy whimper escaping his lips, tears streaming from his face…

*

_"Your pathetic, Potter!Can't control yourself!"  
"Shut up, just shut up!" Harry could hear himself answering._

_"We'll just see who's telling who to shut up when I'm done with you…"_

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN:I know that was short. -.-' aaaanyways…please leave a review.^_^ bai.


End file.
